Effective Communication
The purpose behind this document is to Cut-down and simplify the comms for both our air and battle commanders. Changes to this document will occur. General Information In Squadron Battles, there will be 3 main positions that will be determined when joining a Squadron Battle. Below are the general terms used for your reference in this document as well as a description of main terms. Position and General Terms: Platoon - A Squad in War Thunder, Set to have a maximum of 8 players in the game. Used for Squadron Battles. Platoon Commander - The Platoon Leader, He accepts/rejects any applications to the platoon. Also starts the search for a Battle. Platoon Commander has the final say in any disputes related to doctrine. Ground Crew Commander - Any player, Usually the Platoon Commander or chosen by the Platoon Commander, that directs the ground forces to a specific or multiple points. Ground Crew Commander has the final say on all decisions respective to ground decisions. Air Patrol Commander - Any Player, Usually chosen by the Platoon Commander, The directs air forces to specific or multiple targets. Air Patrol Commander has the final say on all decisions related to air combat. Ready Up: Hit Ready on the War Thunder Screen to allow the Platoon Commander to start the Battle Search. Green Across the Board: All players are readied up, ready to start. Hold Spawn: Apply's usually to Ground Forces, It means to not spawn in at all. a way to ensure this is to go into spectator mode. Communication Terms: AAA - Anti Aircraft Armament - Example: I have AAA, Appears to be Wirblewind. Break - Hold traffic for 3 seconds, Usually, priority transmission, Used when excess traffic is occurring and important info needs to be released. - Example: Traffic "BREAK, I have an FW190 moving fast from my North, Passing over bravo" Contact - When AF or GF spot a target. - Example: I have 3 air targets high over C-point. RTB - Returning to base. - Example: Alex, RTB RTO - Radio Traffic Only - Example: RTO is in Effect SPG - Self Propelled Gun - Example: On the hill west of Alpha, Looks like an SPG, VFW. Directional Awareness Cardinal Directions (Relative to the map) Fields of Poland Basic Strategy Map Physical Direction (Relative to your tank hull) This is always RELATIVE to your tank HULL (THE LOWER PART OF THE TANK) and not the gun. Reading the Gun Sight Each Tick = 100 Meters! (EXAMPLE: 8 = 800 Meters) What does this confusing jargon mean Simplified Comm's: One Punch, There's a Tank North of the city! SHIPPO! There's a Tank at your 2 O'clock, Approximately 200 meters out, Uphill. REMEMBER: Only Say what you are comfortable with giving, But don't use "Left" or "Right" as a means to get your info out. As a tanker, When one says right, I will be rotating my gun a full 90 degrees right... How is this helpful if the enemy is at my One O'clock? Feel Free to use these diagrams. The Most Basic of information is key: Shippo, Tank at your 3 O'clock. Give more if you're comfortable with giving it. One Punch, There's a T-34 Moving South from A point into the City. Less is great, when under fire, more is better, when at an advantage. A Alpha / Alfa B Bravo C Charlie D Delta E Echo F Foxtrot G Golf H Hotel I India J Juliet K Kilo L Lima M Mike N November O Oscar P Papa Q Quebec R Rome S Sierra T Tango U Uniform V Victor W Whiskey X Xray Y Yankee Z Zulu